


Keeping Warm

by Clementizzle



Series: A week of Kagehina [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Cuddling & Snuggling, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementizzle/pseuds/Clementizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama hates winter, but he hates it a little less when he's with a small little ball of orange sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hi welcome to my first contribution for aweekofkagehina. This is a very loose interpretation of the prompt but fite me I didn't feel like writing exercises.
> 
> ~~~~~ means time has passed

Kageyama Tobio hated winter.

Ever since he was little, he had always hated the bitter sting of winter wind on his face. He couldn’t stand cumbersome winter clothing, or the feeling of feet wet from snow soaked shoes. He’d never found any of the activities specific to winter particularly entertaining or endearing either; he never had an opportunity to sled growing up, he had no siblings for snowball fights, and his parents never had time for snowmen or snow angels. 

Yes, Kageyama hated winter.

Which is why he could hardly understand why he was voluntarily hunkered down behind a wall of snow as snowballs soared over his protective barrier, one barely missing his head. He could hear Tanaka excitement about it from across their snow covered battlefield.

“Why am I even doing this?” He thought to himself

To his his left was Hinata, animatedly whispering some strategy he had come up with to strike back against their opponents, all the while grinning like a child looking over his Christmas presents. He’d been up since the early morning setting up the forts and walls both sides were camped out behind. His enthusiasm was infectious, and Kageyama couldn’t help but smile from just being next to his over-excited boyfriend.

“Oh yeah” He thought “That’s why”

“Oi, are you even listening to the plan?” Hinata groaned.

“I- uh...no” Kageyama admitted.

“Oh my god, Bakageyama, I was telling you that we should split up, and flank Tanaka & Noya. If we stay low enough, they’ll never see us coming!” It wasn’t a bad plan, but Kageyama resented the name calling, so he argued a bit to rile up Hinata more.

“Easy for the little shrimp to make a plan that relies on being lower to the ground…” Kageyama said, chuckling quietly. If there was one way he knew to get under Hinata’s skin, it was his to poke fun at his height. Sure enough, his comment earned him a glare.

“Don’t make me betray you and throw snow in your face, you jackass!” Hinata whispered at him.

“Betrayal doesn’t work so well if you tell the person beforehand, Dumbass.” Kageyama retorted.

“Well I- Never mind! Just follow the plan and we’ll win.” Hinata said.

“Whatever you say” Kageyama said, but Hinata was already moving in the other direction. He couldn’t hear Noya or Tanaka, and he realized the two had stopped bombarding their old hiding spot, and the whole field was quiet.

Until Kageyama heard it.

“GUWAH! BWAAAH! KAGEYAMA, THEY’RE OVER HE-AAAH.” Kageyama looked out from his cover to see both Tanaka and Noya standing over a very defeated Hinata and laughing, backs turned to him. Hinata’s eyes were closed, and his face was red, and there was snow all over his head and face. 

Kageyama charged the two older boys, launching snowballs at them as he ran, hitting Tanaka in the back of the neck with expert precision. The two went to make their escape, but Hinata managed to grab Tanaka’s ankle, tripping him, resulting in a face full of snow as Noya made for more cover.

“Vengeance…” Hinata said weakly as Kageyama closed the distance between them, offering a hand to his fallen comrade. Tanaka made for cover.

“How bad did they get you?” He asked as Hinata got to his feet. The shorter boy shivered.

“Pretty...pretty bad.” He said, pulling the back of his jacket out, snow falling out with a plop.

“They got it down your jacket?” Kageyama asked.

“Y-yeah” Hinata stuttered out “S’really cold.” He broke into another fit of shivers as if to emphasize his point, it made Kageyama feel a little bad for him, despite Hinata being the one who started the whole thing.

“Think you can make one last assault?” Kageyama asked, making Hinata’s face light up.

“Of course I can!” Hinata said, nodding enthusiastically. “We’ll go out with a bang!” He added. The two shared a high five, and started gathering snowballs for their strike. They shared a look, and charged Noya and Tanaka’s spot

~~~~~

 

“That was so awesome, Kageyama! We were like ‘GYAAAH’, and they were like ‘GUAAH?’ and when you hit Noya in the face with that one snowball he was like ‘HOGYA!’” 

Kageyama just laughed quietly as Hinata went on about the fight as they walked back to Kageyama’s house, even though the snowball fight had just barely ended. He once again found himself swallowed up in Hinata’s excitement, but not really listening to what he was saying.

“Hey, Kageyama?” Hinata asked, suddenly quieter.

“Hm?” 

“Thank you.” He said

“For what?” Kageyama asked.

“For doing this today.” Hinata started. “I know you aren’t really a big fan of winter, but I hope you had fun. It...it meant a lot to me.” Hinata said, and Kageyama swore his face was a little redder than it had been because of the cold. He wrapped an arm around Hinata’s shoulder, and pulled the shorter boy closer to him as he walked.

“Eh, it wasn’t so bad today. I actually had a lot of fun.” Kageyama admitted. They arrived at Kageyama’s house soon after. As they settled in, Kageyama noticed that Hinata’s shirt was still soaked from the snow that was dumped down the back of his jacket, and he was still shivering a bit. Kageyama pulled him into a hug.

“Your clothes are soaked. You should change, or you’ll get sick” He stated quietly.

“I um...I forgot to bring extra clothes.” Hinata quietly admitted.

“You forgot to bring extra clothes when you were the one who planned to spend the night?” Kageyama asked.

“Yeah…” Hinata trailed off. “Could I maybe borrow some of yours?”

“Just go get changed, Dumbass, you don’t have to ask.” Kageyama said in mock irritation, Hinata pouting at the “Dumbass” part. While Hinata was changing, Kageyama made his way to the kitchen to look for something for dinner. In the fridge he found a container of pork buns and some rice his mother had left for them to eat before going out of town, and began heating them up.

“Oooooh! Are those pork buns?!” Hinata asked as he entered the kitchen.

“Oh, yeah. My parents left some for us to ea-” Kageyama started before he caught sight of Hinata. The smaller boy was clad in a pair of Kageyama’s shorts, and shirt that was big even on Kageyama, which looked positively massive on Hinata.

“W-what? Is something wrong?” Hinata asked, suddenly feeling subconscious under his boyfriend’s gaze. Kageyama just shook his head.

“You just look so small in that shirt. It’s really...adorable.” Kageyama said, not taking his eyes off Hinata, making him turn bright red.

“How can you say something so embarrassing with a straight face?” Hinata said, looking away.

“Because it’s the truth.” Kageyama said matter of factly.

“Still…” Hinata started, but he lost his concentration as Kageyama pulled their dinner out of the microwave, and he let the topic drop.

~~~~~

“I’m so fullllll!” Hinata groaned as he sat on Kageyama’s bed, rubbing his belly.”

“That’s because you ate ¾ of the food, Dumbass.” Kageyama deadpanned.

“It was worth it.” Hinata croaked.

“So…What do you wanna do?” Kageyama asked.

“Movie.” Hinata said with a yawn, his exhaustion finally catching up to him

“Any kind in particular?”

“Doesn’t matter. You can pick anything you want.” Hinata said, yawning again. Kageyama looked through what he had, trying to decide on what he wanted. He took too long apparently.

“Just pick one and get over here!” Hinata groaned. “I’m still kinda cold from earlier…”

“You’re probably getting sick, those idiots should’ve known better than to get you like that.” Kageyama said

“I’m not getting sick Bakageyama...s’just cold in here is all.” Hinata said with an audible pout. Kageyama decided on a movie, but pretended he was still looking to tease Hinata.

“Oh my god just pick one!” Hinata said again, sounding even more frustrated. Kageyama obliged, and slid the disc into the player. Hinata was shivering when he got into bed. He crawled in behind Hinata, the smaller boy melting back into him, letting out a contented sigh.

“So warm…” Hinata said  
“You’re totally getting sick.” Kageyama whispered into Hinata’s ear.

“That means you might get sick too, then.” Hinata stated.

“You’re right…” Kageyama started. “Maybe I should give you some space th-”

“No!” Hinata said interrupting him. “Stay…” He yawned out

“Whatever you say.” Kageyama said, wrapping his arms tight around the boy in front of him.

“I love you, Tobio.” Hinata said with a contented sigh.

“I love you too, Sho.” Kageyama replied, planting a kiss on the back of his neck. But Hinata was already snoring away in his arms, and he soon followed suit.

~~~~~

 

“Kageyama, if you don’t let go of me we’re going to be late to practice.” Hinata groaned out. Kageyama stood behind him, arms wrapped firmly around his waist, keeping him from leaving.

“Get back in bed, Dumbass. We aren’t going to practice today. Daichi’s orders.” He said, resting his chin atop Hinata’s head.

“But- Wait, when did you talk to Daichi?” Hinata asked.

“When you woke me up this morning with a huge coughing fit.” Kageyama replied.

“Oh...Still, I’m going to practice!” Hinata stated, going for the door.

“First of all, you’re sick and it’s the middle of winter and freezing, so no.” Kageyama started. “Second of all: Daichi told you not to come to practice, and he told me to make sure you didn’t do something stupid like ignoring him and coming in anyway, and possibly getting even sicker, and getting the others sick.”

“I suppose that’s true.” Hinata said, groaning.

“Damn right it is.” He said, pulling Hinata back towards his bed. “Now just lay back down and let’s sleep a while longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bet u thought when they went to bed together that something might actually happen there  
> think again  
> that's for later


End file.
